Souvenirs
by MiladyAnna
Summary: Kamui qui se plonge dans ses souvenirs après la mort de sa mère.
1. Kamui

Elle se réveilla comme chaque soir depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle souvenait du dernier moment avec elle et de sa mort. Elle qui venait de la rencontrer après 15 ans. Ses frères et sœurs la pleuraient, et tout ça à cause d'elle. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'était pas revenue en Hoshido. Mais il a fallu que Garon la manipule et l'envoi en mission pour qu'elle se fasse capturer et emmener près de la reine Mikoto. Elle haïssait le roi de Nohr qui est l'homme qu'elle a appelé père pendant 15 ans. Xander et Camilla le savaient et ils lui ont menti pendant toutes ces années. Enfermée et seul dans une forteresse éloigné de tout et sans aucun enfant de son âge juste des serviteurs. Certes ils étaient gentils et serviable mais quand elle était punie ils avaient l'ordre de ne pas lui parler pendant une semaine entière. Une semaine à pleurer dans son lit ou à regarder la lune et à lui parler comme étant sa seul compagnie. De temps en temps Xander, Camilla, Léo et Elise venaient la voir tous les 4 mois, elle attendait leur visite avec grande impatience, même ci c'était que pendant une semaine ça lui embaumait le cœur. Mais ces personnes qu'elle a appelé frères et sœurs pendant toutes ses années sont mortes pour elle. Léo et Elise ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils étaient trop jeune pour ça, mais elle en voulait a Camilla et Xander de ne rien lui avoir dit ou de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Sa vie de en Nohr est terminée elle restera en Hoshido à aider sa vraie famille contre ces menteurs et manipulateurs.

Elle décida de se lever car le sommeil ne viendra pas a elle. Elle sorti de sa chambre et marcha dans les longs couloirs du palais pour rejoindre les jardins et respirer l'air frais. Quand elle fut dehors elle observa la lune qui était pleine et qui lui rappela la forteresse de Nohr. Elle vint à marcher dans la nuit noir pour seul lumière les rayons de lune. Sans s'en rendre conte ses pas l'amenaient près du lac ou elle a rencontré Azura pour la première fois.

Elle c'est assise sur le pont de sorte à ce que ses pieds touchent l'eau, elle ressentit une douce chaleur à ce moment une chose qui la réconfortait ce qui aurait du être le contraire car l'eau devrait être glacé en cette période. Le calme et les clapotis du lac contre le pont la plongèrent dans un souvenir de son enfance avec sa vraie famille.

Elle courait derière son frère et sa soeur pour les attraper. Ryoma les regardaient très amusé, Mikoto s'occupait de Sakura qui était encore qu'un bébé. Elle riait et s'amusait avec ses frère et sœur en se moment rien ne pourrait lui arrive du haut de ses 5 ans. Mais une semaine après, son père le roi Sumeragi fut convoqué par le roi Garon pour un traité de paix entre leurs deux royaumes. Le roi d'Hoshido a accepté mais tout cela était un piège. Il fut tué sans aucune pitié et Kamui qui était avec lui ce jour là fut enlevé. Ryoma était présent lui aussi mais il n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle avait tout oublié de son passé et elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié sa vraie famille qui l'a accueilli quand elle est revenu. Une voix la sortir de ses pensés, c'était Azura.

« Tu ne dors pas Kamui ?

\- Non je n'y arrive pas et toi ?

-Je t'es vu dehors donc j'ai décidé de te rejoindre pour pas que tu te sentes seul.

-Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là comme tous les autres.

-Tu penses à ta famille en Nohr ?

-Oui mais ils ne sont plus de ma famille maintenant je leur en veux de m'avoir menti toutes ces années.

-Tu as le droit et je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu n'as vraiment que ça pour eux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Si ils se trouvent devant moi dans un combat je pense que je pourrais ne pas pouvoir les tuer, j'ai quand même vécue 15 ans avec eux. »

Azura ne répondit pas elle regardait le lac comme si elle voyait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir appart elle. Un long silence c'est installé qui fut brisé par la magnifique voie de Azura qui c'est mise a chanter. Kamui senti alors le sommeille arriver et s'est endormie sous l'effet de la chanson d'Azura. Pour une fois elle ne refit pas le cauchemar de la mort de sa mère.


	2. Ryoma

Ryoma s'entrainait avec son sabre. Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Sa mère était morte et personne ne pouvait changer ça. C'était lui le roi d'Hoshido maintenant. En plus, une guerre se préparait. Il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait la paix que sa mère désirait tant.

Mais non. Elle n'est plus la, elle ne peut plus partager ces idéaux avec le monde. Ryoma ne le montrait pas à ses frères et sœurs, mais il souffrait. Il a connu Mikoto plus que sa propre mère. Il l'aimait et elle s'occupait bien de lui et de ses frères et sœurs. Elle aimait son père et il le savait. Mikoto était la femme que Sumeragi aimait.

Il se rappela du jour où elle était arrivée, il avait 9 ans ce jour là. Il pleuvait dehors, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel à l'extérieur. Il était dans sa chambre quand il entendit le bruit d'une porte ce fermé. Il était tard ...Qui viendrait au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il sortit de son lit et il marcha doucement dans les couloirs pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il arriva à la porte qui menait a l'entrée, il entendit des voix qui en provenaient. Il posa son oreille dessus pour entendre leur conversation. Il arriva à distinguer la voix de son père et celle d'une femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'appuya davantage sur la porte pour mieux entendre, mais elle s'ouvrit le montrant au deux et uniques personnes dans la salle.

Sumeragi avait un regard sévère, alors que la femme à coté de lui le regardait d'un air amusé. En la regardant de plus près il put enfin la reconnaitre. C'était une amie de sa mère lorsque qu'il était petit, il s'en rappelait vaguement. Il la salua et lui dit d'une voix timide et incertaine :

« B…Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi, je suis Mikoto, déclara-elle. Sumeragi s'avança vers Ryoma et s'accroupit :

\- Tu ne devrais pas être la à cette heure ci. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ? demanda Sumeragi.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis donc venu vérifié qui cela pouvait être, déclara-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main.

\- Viens je vais te présenter ta nouvelle petite sœur. » Dit son père sereinement.

Ryoma regarda ce dernier, confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il lui fit signe de venir près de Mikoto.

Mikoto se pencha un peu pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était un bébé endormi paisiblement dans une couverture. Elle était toute petite, ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses cheveux blancs. Ryoma ce souviendra toujours de la première fois où il avait rencontré Kamui et que son père lui avait dit que c'était sa nouvelle sœur.

Il se rappelait aussi du jour où elle avait été enlevée. Toute sa famille était la, mais seul lui et son père devaient rencontrer le roi Garon. Mais, Kamui est sortie pour les suivre en quête d'aventure. Quand son père la vit, il se mit en face d'elle pour la protéger des flèches. Ryoma était emporté par les ninjas, ne pouvant pas bouger et ne pouvant pas intervenir pour les protéger.

Il se rappellera toujours de la souffrance de Mikoto ce soir la. Elle venait de perdre son mari et sa seule et unique fille. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs jours, mais elle se releva pour pouvoir diriger le royaume grâce à l'aide de Yukimura.

Il arrêta de s'entrainer et observa la lune. Une guerre se préparait à l'horizon et Kamui allait devoir faire un choix. Il devait rester fort et il avait promis à Mikoto de la protéger même si ce n'était pas sa sœur, il la protégerait jusqu'à la mort si il le faut. Il acceptera son choix et il fera de son mieux pour éviter la guerre.

ooOoo

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir, ceci est la suite de souvenir que je ne comptais pas faire à la base et qui était juste un test comme première histoire, et c'est grâce à Dragonna que j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite et je le remercie.**

 **Merci à Jarna de m'aider.**


End file.
